Failtopia
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- FAILTOPIA * See also Fail-topia * See also Crapsack_World * See also Playing_To_Ignorance A place that seems to have been DESIGNED to fail. Often seen in computer games. Results when the game developers show their ignorance or sloppiness by having a 'World' that doesn't seem to make alot of sense when compared to THE WAY REAL THINGS WORK. (often its to force/contrive a particular storyline and 'scenes' which were the first things decided upon). Usually it is the existence of glossed over or contradictory/incomplete/nonsensical Social mechanisms, which if operated by normal standards of reality would NOT result in the setting/situation/pretext shown in the game. This usually is complemented with the world system being described/explained in MORE THAN ENOUGH detail so that they cannot really claim that 'Oh its more a simplification, the setting really isn't that important to the game - JUST IGNORE IT '. "ITS JUST A GAME" is a typical defense for illogic/non-fact/fantastical/improbable circumstances in a game that pretends to be more than that. SEE ALSO : ' Know_Nothing_Artists ' who contrive illogical situations as setting for their games Mess-a-topia Crapsack World'https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CrapsackWorld --- --- --- 'Fauxtopia (Similar to Failtopia - WHERE EXPLANATIONS ARE CRAP) ' : A fake place. A place beyond realistic existence. A place created with little care about its logical reasons for existing as it does. Thrown together to force a story. Done supposedly to make a point, but the point is lost in the inept presentation. ''Politically Correct History happens in games set in the Past which unfortunately can mutate that Past to fit the cultural norms of the time in which the game is made (or more, bias of the gamemakers). The 'Creation' can be infused with the prejudices of writers in an agenda-driven Academia or of those with 'progressive' politics. Such products are sold by mass media as 'acceptable' or 'normal'. This writing often manifests itself through making the main characters surprisingly "enlightened" (thus more sympathetic sounding to some modern Players). 'Controversial' situations are simplified (caricatured) and distorted so that modern reasonings and behaviors of the people in the game don't match the portrayed time's historical context. Prime examples in Infinite BS of this are : Booker Dewitt, who is a wastrel who made his career being a violent thug, and Elizabeth who is all 'book-learned' - having had minimal exposure to normal human interactions. They easily waltz through a terrible dystopic world, made worse by cult extremisms in a bizarre absolutist cultural microcosm (what the writers have claimed represents/mirrors that era in America). All the time, these characters make quips worthy of enlightened celestials. So add yet another 'Faux' element to the "Fauxtopia" Infinite BS is built out of : Anachronistic characters. --- --- --- '''Columbia Unexplained -- No '''Bio and No Shock, SO what Caused this 'Evil Wanna-Be Game ??? : * A Police State, fanatical 'Eden', which you WOULD THINK never (from the first) would let the impure or inferiors exist within its holy precincts. Kinda Crazy, No ? That Police State atmosphere filled with paramilitary guards SHOULD have impacted every inhabitant -- but didn't - did it ? (SO, Another missing theme - the overwhelming imposition of a narrow-minded Society, which affects itself top to bottom). * Demagoguery ? Tyranny ?? Intolerance ?? Isn't the rest of The World already like that (then and today)? Not exceptional. SORRY, A Police State is hardly 'America', Kennyboi. I think you need to ask for a refund on your education if that's what you mistakenly think. "Shock" ?? The 'Badness' is all there from the Start - Built-In by the writers - The Quantum whatever is just incidental to isolate Columbia. * Quantum Technology which really just makes the place float in the air, as if that's a societal factor for anything that happens. (For 'Isolation', they coulda just as well been on a Giant Boat, or a colony on a remote island, or a mechanical monstrosity walking around the Sahara Desert. Just floating isn't exactly the 'cause' of much 'shocking' societal failure). * Advanced technology rally doesn't seem to be used for anything DIFFERENT than what was mostly done in that historic period. (Maybe if individuals(citizens) and Players flew ?) Historically, as the Age of Gadgets, it was already the changing situation in The World (this aspect barely touched the story, anyway ... another opportunity lost). * Flying Shit : Does it really make much difference when characters are still mostly ON THE GROUND in Columbia. What did it change in society ? The Skyline system really isn't Floatshit™ either, and all that does is allow miscreants easy getaways and some people in Columbia minor (unused) additions to their 'Mobility' -- something already far more happening/common in the Real World of that time -- ALL Without 'Quantumz'. There's no significant 'revolution' there (in the game) which is tearing Civilization apart. The Skylines seem to exist in the game to justify a Melee Weapon with bloody 'Execution' moves. * Besides the Skylines (not used by ordinary people, anyway), various bridging methods - a rather disjoint set of transports are nothing much new. Physical separation of the "Haves" and "Have Nots" has been around since before the Age of Hammurabi. * Magic Potions in Columbia : Nobody seems to use them (Firemen and the Crow are 'heavies' and odd) - there's no ADAM craze like there was widespread in Rapture. (The Potion's magical existence belatedly explained in DLC, with even more 'Three Left turns to make a Right' strange story logic). * Pretty scenery is immaterial to the plot. (The impure still get to see the pretty sky). * So is it Tear-stolen technology ? What NEW benefits or detriments does any of that cause which isn't ALREADY part of the period the game portrays ? Society changed by it ??? Nope. * Real technology was already changing the real world (then as now). What is any different in Columbia ??? What is there that isn't just incidental to the story (or left over from rewrites) ? BTW - Columbia is also Isolated from the Real World which HAS moved on ('''a great deal) in the 20-odd years Columbia floated about. * Some Odd 'Quantum' alternate uninverses are there as a convenient plot driving mechanism : Doesn't seem to do much/enable much which is different - like for 'evil' people (Columbianistas) who might be seen using Tears to steal/pillage stuff, enslave people, and who are equally similar in being crappy to each other. * Big Artificial Bird thing (The Giant Pigeon in a Gimp Suit) - Merely trotted out for some dramatic CANNED scenes. Supposed to be some warden for the god-child. But really what does it do ? (Probably made the game designers feel sick that they couldn't come up with something as good as the Big Daddy ...) * Freedom vs The Cage ... Was that suppose to be some early 'Choice' theme which was almost completely 'written out of the game' ? What does it have to do with the rest of Columbia/The Characters after you see what's in the game ? All in all, Infinite BS was a poor COPY of the BioShock Rapture genre, which is trying to reuse/recyle/milk so many concepts and themes - But was all done so poorly - misfitting the setting instead of having what MIGHT have been better if it had been made more original. FAILZ. The 'Failing' of this place (Columbia) is all because of the strange atypical evil people that the writers contrive to put there - Separated from the rest of humanity to cut off the inhabitants from normal humanity's many checks and balances (which still really should have been there, even then). There was Plenty in the rest of that era's World which was BAD, without the contrived Isolation and creepy Racist Cult weirdness. I actually take offense at Levine&Co for EVERY insinuation he and his cohorts pretended that his Failtopia story city has anything to do with America or Americans as he (and they) have endlessly claimed. Levine gets an "F" for his Fucked Up History Pretenses. --- --- --- Columbia (Writer-)Built For Failure : YET Another Illogical Game Prefabricated Failure Bound Utopia ?? (Failtopia) : Its is ILLOGICAL when Columbia has a Police State apparatus which makes our old East Germany seem pastoral, and its 'American' Society all has been made to exist in such a small/closed environment. It is why the Vox Populi CANNOT be anything more than a very quiet secret dissident group. The Founders would simply (literally ?) toss troublemakers overboard and bring in new applicants more to their purposes. Populated with some Convict Labor ?? ( WHY IN THE NAME OF RYAN When you can coerce some good clean 'white people' instead ? ) With so many 'undesirables, the place should be closer to a gulag/concentration/labor camp - with barbed wire enclosures, armed guards at all times, 'prison' garb to make them obviously spottable, chain ganging for some, etc ... ALL these as the means of controlling such a 'slave worker' population. Letting them wander the streets without a leash of heavy discipline and security seems too lax and just asking for an Uprising (And the controlling part of Columbia's society (nor the middle) does NOT want to live in proximity to such disagreeable 'lower life forms'). There is no countryside to go hide in, nor the ability to 'leave town'. Troublemakers would be found quickly thru informers (Luteces couldn't bring Truth Serum from the future ??) and all the devices of the Police State are available for Comstock's Flying Prison Farm/Plantation. --- --- --- ANOTHER BIGGER FAILTOPIA IS A "Fauxtopia" (a game full of such poorly written faked details that even Pulp Finction Magazine story writers make fun of it ) --- --- --- --- --- . .